Pancakes!
by Kirinki
Summary: M/K slash. Krycek craves pancakes. This leads to mess and sillyness. Fluffy.


Warning: This is slash- that's a fic with a homosexual relationship for those who don't know. If it isn't your thing, hit the back button now. Flamers will be mocked.  
  
Inspired by the rapidly approaching Shrove Tuesday. Also known in Britain as Pancake Day. Me and my housemates, in our idiocy, accidentally celebrated it a week early this year. We ate the pancakes while watching 'Tunguska' and, well. this spawned. No spoilers though. Set when Mulder and Krycek are partners. Fluffy and silly.  
They'd both been working late; it had been a long day, filled with incredibly dull surveillance and other tasks which, to Mulder, were a waste of time. And, inevitably, the question of what to have for dinner had come up.  
  
"Pancakes," Krycek had declared, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Pancakes?" Mulder had replied in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," answered the other man. "Preferably covered in maple syrup."  
  
So, they found an all-night store that sold pancake mix and got hold of some maple syrup, and headed to Mulder's apartment. Once there, the two men removed their shoes and socks and headed to the kitchen, with the pancake mixture and the syrup. And so the pancake-making attempts began.  
  
First, they had to mix the right amount of mixture with the right amount of milk. Despite obeying the instructions to the letter- "Is that how its supposed to look? All kind of. sludgy? And is it meant to eat spoons?" Mulder worriedly poked the strange substance in the bowl with the aforementioned spoon. It was pulled from his grasp into the depths of the alleged 'pancake mix'.  
  
"Um. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
Mulder put some oil in the pan and began to heat it, while Krycek bravely reached into the depths of the bowl and retrieved the spoon, dragging it up from the bottom of the bowl. He got a spoonful of the mix, and after a brief struggle managed to get the thick, lumpy goo off the spoon and into the pan. Mulder seized the spatula and occasionally prodded it, checking to see it hadn't burnt.  
  
"Why don't we try tossing them?" suggested Krycek.  
  
"You're sure that's a good idea?" answered Mulder, doubtfully.  
  
Krycek gave no reply- he simply picked up the pan.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mulder's kitchen was a scene of devastation- well, even more than usual, anyway. There was pancake everywhere; over the floor, worktops, cooker, cupboards, and even on the ceiling.  
  
"Um. I suppose that wasn't a good idea after all," mumbled Krycek. "Sorry."  
  
Mulder looked up, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Yeah, I'm going to make you pay for this mess."  
  
He leapt. Krycek had no chance of escape. Next thing he knew, Mulder had rubbed a huge lump of failed pancake right into Krycek's hair.  
  
The pancake fight began in earnest, both men laughing and giggling like a pair of kids, throwing pancake at each other, rubbing it into each other's hair, and tickling. Eventually they subsided, exhausted, but still laughing. They sat down on the floor together, Mulder leaning against Krycek's shoulder.  
  
Eventually, Mulder stirred. "We better finish off with the pancakes."  
  
The other man agreed, and they both got up, peeling off their shirts, which were totally caked in rapidly-drying batter. Eventually, they managed to produce two vaguely-passable pancakes, and took one each, helping themselves to maple syrup, eating sitting on the floor.  
  
Mulder finished his first, and watched the other man as he ate his food. His fingers were coated in the syrup. He sat there admiring him, the way he always did when such close scrutiny could pass by unnoticed- Alex could still be a little uncomfortable with being watched intensely, even within their relationship- until Krycek finished the pancake and went to lick his fingers. He grabbed his wrist then, murmuring, "Allow me."  
  
Slowly, he sucked each finger gently, removing all trace of the sweet, sticky substance, starting with the right hand. Alex sighed in pleasure at the feel of Mulder's tender mouth.  
  
Finishing with that hand, Mulder gave it a kiss on the back and moved onto the left, treating it with the same caresses of his tongue. Krycek leaned back, closing his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth of the mouth on his fingers.  
  
After gently cleaning both hands, Mulder looked up and noticed a tiny drop of syrup by the corner of Krycek's mouth. Leaning forward, he licked it off, before moving to the side and bringing Alex's lips to his for a long, lingering kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Krycek pushed Mulder back onto the floor gently, and picked up the maple syrup.  
  
"Just lie there, you'll like this," he promised, a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
Leaning over, he poured syrup over Mulder's chest, and then licked it off, softly, teasingly. Mulder groaned, savouring the fleeting touches of Alex's tongue on his chest. Eventually, he could stand it no more and, pushing Krycek off him, gasped "Bedroom. Now."  
  
Standing up, he headed towards the door. Stopping before he reached it, he turned round and breathed, "And bring the maple syrup," before heading out the door.  
  
Krycek grinned to himself. He'd known that pancakes were a good idea. 


End file.
